countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Hibbert
James "Jimmy" Hibbert is an English television writer and voice actor best known for his work for Cosgrove Hall, mainly voicing Dr. Von Goosewing, Ruffles, Gaston and many other characters in Count Duckula, Victor in Victor & Hugo, Bluey, Harry Slime and Bella in Avenger Penguins and Big Ears, Mr Plod, Mr Sparks, Mr Milko, Clockwork Clown, Gobbo and various male-characters in Noddy's Toyland Adventures. Early life He was born in Henley-on-Thames, Oxfordshire and attended Leighton Park School. He later studied at the University of Manchester and achieved a BA (Hons) in drama. Career During the 1980s, having toured with a rock band, Alberto y Lost Trios Paranoias, for ten years, Hibbert embarked on a successful voice-over career, appearing/voicing in the BAFTA Award-winning series Alias the Jester, Wind in the Willows, Danger Mouse and Count Duckula, as well as many other popular children's TV shows including, Foxbusters, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Avenger Penguins, Albert the Fifth Musketeer, Sergeant Stripes, Fiddley Foodle Bird, The Animal Shelf, Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Victor and Hugo, Bill and Ben, The Baskervilles, Channel 4's educational program; Maths Everywhere, The Lampies, Pinky and Perky, Frankenstein's Cat, Truckers, Little Red Tractor, Lavender Castle, Fantomcat, Zigby, Lulu Zipadoo and Toby's Travelling Circus. The success of Hibbert's voice-over work led him to writing for animation. He was commissioned to write scripts for Count Duckula, a series that he also script-edited. Hibbert has continued to write and script-edit for many other celebrated children's series such as The Legends of Treasure Island, Oscar's Orchestra, Wyrd Sisters, Dr Otter, Preston Pig, My Parents Are Aliens, The Secret Show, Tom and Vicky, Teddybears, Snailsbury Tales, Dennis and Gnasher, Vampires, Pirates and Aliens, Shaun the Sheep, Chuggington, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Roly Mo Show, Rubbadubbers, Transylvania Pet Shop, Bob the Builder, Little Monsters, Little Red Tractor, Oakie Doke, the 2005 version of Muffin the Mule, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Zombie Hotel, Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands, Albie, Monty the Dog, The Magic Key, P.B. Bear and Friends, Roary the Racing Car, Engie Benjy, Jellikins, Jungle Junction and Little Robots. He has served as a writer and script editor for two series produced for the European Broadcast Union: Marco and Gina and Tom. Other writing credits to his name are: Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Wide-Eye, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben. as of 2015, he has written a handful of new episodes for the Mr. Bean (animated TV series) with several new and returning writers. Hibbert has also been involved in animated feature films and TV series, providing voices for The BFG, The King's Beard, Soul Music, Wyrd Sisters, The Reluctant Dragon and The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship as well as writing scripts for Second Star to the Right, Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer and two Bob the Builder TV specials, A Christmas to Remember and The Knights of Can-a-Lot. During the 1990s, Hibbert was also first ever voice actor of characters of a children's BBC show called The Little Polar Bear, for which he teamed up with BBC actress Susan Sheridan, the first voice actor of the series. He and Sheridan were also voice actors of the show Noddy's Toyland Adventures which ran from 1992 to 1994 and again from 1999 to 2001. Personal life Hibbert is married with three daughters and lives in Manchester. Category:Production crew Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers